Many swimming pools are enclosed by a screened swimming pool cage which is structurally formed of box or rectangular section aluminum tubing. Screened swimming pool cages, lanai structures and the like are generally fabricated using rectangularly sectioned channel members formed of thin wall aluminum extrusions. These channel members include several surfaces and longitudinal spaced grooves on at least one surface, and typically on opposing surfaces which are coextensive with the channel member and are utilized primarily on an outwardly facing surface to supportively engage with screening enclosure material held in place with an elastomeric bead being forced into each groove with an edge of the screen material.
Such a screen enclosure typically includes a plurality of spaced upright channel members forming the wall structure and horizontally and angular disposed spaced channel members forming the top portion of the enclosure. The support structure formed by these channel members in this fashion is sufficient in strength to also be utilized to support various objects such as flower pots, equipment racks and brackets, lighting and stereo equipment, security system components and the like.
The inventor has found that the surfaces on such cages are subject to mildew as well as dirt collection. These surfaces must be periodically cleaned. Heretofore, the cleaning of these surfaces has required power washing, which, in turn, often requires a crew of several workers. The cleaning operation can be messy, expensive and time consuming if carried out by power washing. The power washing can also damage paint on the structure thereby requiring the owner to incur still further costs in both time and money to repaint damaged areas.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to efficiently and safely clean the surfaces of a swimming pool cage structure, and which can be carried out by the pool owner himself.